


Catherine Hope: An Origin Story

by Tamasha1515



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also an Origin Story, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky needs a friend/girlfriend, Definitely A Love Story, Definitely a work in progress, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Pinterest is mentioned, Sick Fic, Trying to include a lot of ideas in one long story, Unfinished, period fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha1515/pseuds/Tamasha1515
Summary: Catherine "Cat" Hope is an ordinary young woman from Texas. At 24, she has two degrees in art history and she's just looking for a job. When an alien invasion in New York results in her gaining superpowers, she's locked away in a SHIELD facility by Nick Fury and has no hope of continuing her average life. It's when she breaks out and meets the Avengers that things get exciting! Tony lets her move into the Tower and shenanigans ensue! Will Bucky fall in love? Why hasn't anyone explained contemporary art to Steve? What happens when Tony hacks Cat's Pinterest account? Why does Cat listen to so much rap music? Read on to find out!





	1. Wheels Up in 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is DEFINITELY a work in progress. It is also my first fanfic, so please bear that in mind. 
> 
> HUGE DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel. I did not create them nor the Marvel universe and I have no intention of profiting from them. I wrote this for fun. 
> 
> Also, my story includes some canon, but also deviates quite a bit from canon. I just want everyone to live together and be a happy family.

The Avengers were sitting in the common room when they heard the alarm to assemble. Jumping to their feet, they immediately headed towards the locker room to grab their uniforms. To call it a locker room was a bit of an understatement. With its high-tech equipment, large-screen monitors, and an arsenal of weaponry, it was worlds away from your typical smelly high school locker room. Each person had their own niche with their Stark-made uniforms and accessories, as well as a bench to use for lacing up boots and setting equipment. Tony only inaugurated the space “the locker room” because he seemed to like the sentiment. Ironically, no one on the team had ever been in a past situation where they had seen an actual locker room; if they had, they would have been sorely disappointed by the actual thing. 

Steve met the team in the briefing room, a large glass enclosure filled with more screens and a long, low table off to the side of the main room. He addressed the entire space, turning to face each member as he spoke. 

“There’s an attack on the Newburgh SHIELD facility by an unknown entity with enhanced abilities. Our objective is to neutralize the threat, though Director Fury has made it clear we are not to kill it. Everyone be on alert. We don’t know what this thing can do. Bruce, this is currently not a green threat, but could become one. You can remain on the Quinjet unless we need you.” 

Bruce nodded quickly. To be honest, he was grateful he wouldn’t have to transform into the Hulk. The team had only just come back from a mission in Angola a few days ago and he was still exhausted from it. Steve continued,

“Suit up, everyone. Wheels up in 10.” 

With a curt nod, he set everyone in motion. It was unusual to have so many Avengers present, but after the recent mission, everyone had crashed at the Tower. Steve did a head count. Besides Bruce, present company included Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Thor, Wilson, Maximoff, Vision, Barnes and himself. Ten total. Almost too many for a single Quinjet. 

“Being a little cautious aren’t we Spangles? I mean, do we really need the entire team for this joyride?”

Steve turned to the speaker, knowing exactly who it was before he faced him. 

“Tony. Whatever this is, it’s attacking Shield directly. It somehow knows the location of a hidden base and now its wreaking havoc. Why wouldn’t I bring everyone?”

Tony shrugged, a roguish smirk on his face. Instead of answering, he fired back with another comment. 

“I’m just saying Capsicle, it seems a little over the top.” 

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. God, Tony could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. 

“Just go get ready Stark. I don’t need to debate tactics with you. Besides, if Fury wants this thing alive and neutralized, we might need more manpower. Wheels up in 3 minutes.”

With that, he dismissed him and went to get ready. Time was ticking, and as the leader, he could not be the last person walking onto the Quinjet.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

As the jet neared the facility, Steve turned to Tony. 

“Tony, can you pull up any footage of the situation?”

“Nope.” Tony shook his head negatively. “Something has caused an electrical outage. I can’t access any screens.” 

Damn, though Steve. He didn’t like leading his team in blind. 

“Alright. Game plan. Clint, I want that quiver full of tranquilizer arrows. Not sure how many you might need to take it down, but Fury implied the attacker was humanoid, so hopefully it won’t be more than what we have. Flyers, I want you up in the air with guns at the ready. Wanda, be prepared with a shield in case anyone needs it. Grounded people, I want you forming up behind me. No one takes any unnecessary risks. We touch down and take stock of the situation before we make a move. Does everyone understand?”

There were nods all around. Even Tony kept his mouth shut. 

“Good. Touchdown in 2.”

Without looking, Steve could hear from the noises around him the team preparing for battle. The undeniable sound of guns being loaded and checked by Bucky, Sam, and Natasha. The nearly silent sound of Clint sliding arrows in and out of his quiver. The slight jingle of Wanda’s jewelry as she shook her hands, shaking out her nerves. His team was strong. They had fought together for a long time now and they wouldn’t fail. With that thought in mind, he felt the Quinjet set down. Time to go to work, he thought. The rear hatch door opened slowly, its well-oiled gears nearly silent. Bright sunlight filtered in, filling the semi-dark cabin space. 

“Let’s go.”

With that single statement, the team set off. They were immediately assaulted by the sounds of multiple alarms blaring and the smell of burning rubble. Steve looked around. They had landed almost directly in front of the west-side of the facility – well, what was the west-side of the facility. A majority of the facility was underground, but a large portion of the building also included three above ground floors. Now a large section of those floor was completely gone. It looked like someone had blown a huge hole in the side of the building. A quick inspection of the lawn leading up to the building revealed no opponent. 

Stark pointed to something in the sky, slightly above and diagonal to the right-side of the hole. 

“2 o’clock Cap.” 

Steve’s eyes immediately looked towards the tree line, finally picking out a small figure hovering above the burning complex. 

“Here we go.”

Taking point, Steve led his team in a loose V formation towards the figure, stopping at a point that he thought was a safe enough distance from the yet indistinguishable figure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky on his right, finger on the assault gun trigger, and Natasha on his left, handguns at the ready. The figure’s back was to them, and it seemed unaware of their presence. Either it hadn’t heard the Quinjet set down and was still going about its destructive business, or it had heard the engines and was deliberately ignoring them. 

“Make our presence known Tony.”

Stark flew forward a few feet before hovering in place, jet repulsors making a slight whishing noise. He began waving his hands in the air. 

“Hey!!! You!!! You know, I totally understand if you felt like re-decorating the base. I mean, I get it; Shield’s bases can be pretty ugly. But come on! Next time, invite me to the party ahead of time. We can just blow the whole thing to smithereens instead of bit by bit!” 

Steve groaned inwardly. Of course Stark would say something ridiculous to an opponent with unknown powers and intentions. He couldn’t even take getting someone’s attention seriously. Just as he was about to tell Tony to knock it off, the figure turned and began to float towards them. Well, he thought, guess I shouldn’t complain. 

As the figure came closer, it became more distinct. It was not only humanoid, but a woman, and a young woman at that. Her light brown hair whipped around her, as if a constant breeze tugged at her locks. At around 5’3 or 5’4, she was a tiny compared to many of the Avengers’ members. Steve noted that the most unnerving aspect about her was not her averageness (which was surprising) but the fact that she wore SHIELD issued medical clothes – a white long sleeve shirt and loose gray sweatpants. Her feet were completely bare, but were riddled with shallow cuts, as were her hands. 

“Identify yourself. You are trespassing on private property.”

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him with intelligent eyes. Intelligent, purple eyes. 

“I’ve got a funny feeling about this Cap.” Nat said through gritted teeth. 

He decided to repeat himself before sending his team in. He also didn’t have a good feeling. 

“Identify yourself. I won’t ask again.” 

The woman floated closer to the ground, peering intently at all of them. 

“I…I know you…How do I know you?” 

Her lit eyes narrowed, her head cocked to the side. The statement startled Steve. They sure as hell didn’t know her. Before he could say so, Tony decided to join in to the conversation.

“Well we don’t know you sweetheart. Mind telling us who you are before we have to shoot you out of the sky?”

That’s when all hell broke loose.


End file.
